naxeex_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Commissar Chex
Commissar Chex '''is an American federal agent who also employed by Perduck City Police Department, he who served with Frankie, Chex says about the Prisoner who they are escaped such a Bribery Plan due to flee of succeed, but they are joined their police chief, both the Alien invaded in this city is too much, if he is not to be confused with fellow Miami Crime Police character Commissar Jackson. He is the new partners of Pete the caretaker of American robot system engineer, In 2019, Chex is standing on the billboard tower and he was wearing a fedora hat like the detective. Appearances He has a brunette haired man and was wearing a brown jacket, white shirt with neckties, wearing both the fedora. This model is not to be confused with handcuff their own. Whose outfit bears a striking resemblance to Unidentified Detective 001-A's uniform but without these hats. Biographical information * '''Full Name: Chex Stormchild * '''Occupation: '''Police officer * '''Nationality: '''American * '''Race: '''Caucasian History He was born on Perduck City and who also he raised with the man their own, who rested on the Police department of Perduck nearest the Miami. He lived in the Miami Police Department, a biologist says until female bar intruder's death during a roadhouse vendetta afterwards while both the police investigate, Pete who assigned to acquire the female bar intruder's corpse to bury and taking off her clothes must be stopped and cleansed. The hospital employeed and Perduck City Police has arrived to check the unknown woman is deceased on warehouse, during a Roadhouse Bar after shotgun used by male killers to shoot and take down these intruders. The Naxeex Prisoner is a male killer named "Sniff", who killed these female intruders, both the FBI agent or Biologist investigating or checking over right there, both these prisoners who pleads not guilty were interrogated. Role in Roadhouse Vendetta 2019 Chex is investigated their deceased female bar intruders, also Chex is confiscating her clothing out and via bring both to the morgue during a roadhouse while the chest trauma victims but she is unnamed to be deceased, Chex is investigated is completed. He is the good police officers or federal agents who investigated. Role in Alien War: The Last Day He almost always standing on the billboard around the downtown from here, the player meets his job to acquire the flash|flashcard sample from prisoner. The alien almost always still invading these cities is too much better way, a discovered their gun toting woman who armed with these pistols or wielded with a military knife. These Biologists is walking at the downtown can be seen on the streets, a Chex seeing the aggrieved lady who attacked like the segment of the screw this, afterwards the Chex and Jackson looking these biologists and was wearing a blue/teal radioactive suit, Buch interrogated ther biologist who took her manster from Aggrieved lady. The detectives who wearing the fedora hat. So many cops arresting these bastards in the hospital at nearest the Business Center 3.5. Role in Segment: Make me an Unstable Offer These biologists is wielding the knife to open the Patty's chest ripped her heart out like both the except from nightmare segments, Patty is still alive after the doubt is not enough, after a biologist took her hamster, Chex is about to find missing or abandoned smallest pets, including hamster, Chex or the players completed rescued their hamster to Patty back and go home during the special offer. Gallery Screenshot_2019-01-25-10-43-59.png|The commissar Chex standing and seen players nearest the F80Guard tank. Screenshot_2019-01-30-09-21-52.png|A questes is about these prisoners. See also * Commissar Jackson * Noddy * Pete the robot caretaker * Captain Cuke * Chex's memo Trivia * Commissar Chex is also known as the official Russian name (Коммиссар Чекс) or the Japanese name as (コミッサーチェクス) is an unofficial name by a Japanese Naxeex Comics. * He is not considered to be "rivals" with Jennings. Category:Male characters Category:Police officers Category:1979 births Category:Perduck citizens Category:Americans Category:Liaison Category:Alien War The Last Day characters Category:Staffer Category:Naxeex Partners Category:U.S. citizens Category:Federal agents Category:Law enforcement characters Category:Washington citizens Category:Miscellaneous characters Category:Pete's partners Category:Naxeex LLC characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Tetartagonists Category:Detectives Category:FBI agents Category:Investigators